His Wish
by seritha
Summary: Simple one shot Harry/Ginny.


**His Wish**

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as Harry entered her kitchen. The tall twenty-four-year-old Quidditch super star had rarely had a chance to stop by.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her as he hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet and causing her to laugh.

"It's so good to see you again," she told him when she was placed back on her feet. "You never seem to get a chance to come."

"Well since we opened the new team it was hard to get any free time these days."

"I'll bet, we are glad that you could come now that it's summer."

"Harry!" A voice cried from behind him.

Harry whirled around, grinning brilliantly as he saw the red haired witch standing behind him. "Ginny!"

She let out a happy squeal as she dashed over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

"I've missed you," she told him when he put her down. "You can't even spare some time to write your best friend."

"Liar, I wrote to you everyday," Harry said with a glare as he continued to hold onto her.

"Well, you still haven't come to see me. I mean, I know you're now a huge celebrity but you obviously are too busy for your own friends."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ever the theatric one. I offered you a spot on the team."

"As a reserve and we both know that Angelina, Alicia, and Katie never get hurt, they are far too talented. That's why you all decided to put the team together."

"Fine, how does manager sound?"

"Not that appealing," she said in a bored tone of voice as she began playing with his hair.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two, who were so absorbed in their own little world. She didn't know when either have them had gone from best friends to something more but it was as obvious as the nose on their faces that the two were very deeply in love, even if they had yet to admit it to each other.

"Well, how about being my mistress?"

"I don't know, the public is already saying we are having a hot steamy affair, while you're shacked up with Hermione, who is clearly too busy snogging off Ronald's face to notice."

Harry just grinned as he placed his forehead against hers. "That's true. So how is everything in your life?"

"Boring as usual. I think that in a few weeks I may have the money to open the shop."

"I'm telling you, I can give you the money."

"Harry," Ginny said exasperated. "I told you I don't want you to _give_ me the money, I want to earn it."

"I know a few ways you could earn it," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. A sly smile formed on her face.

"And what exactly did you have in mind Mr. Potter?" She asked him quietly, her lips brushing his ear. She could feel him shudder against her.

"Maybe actually putting some facts behind those rumors."

Ginny chuckled. "Now Harry, you and I both know that there is truth behind those rumors. Or do you clearly not remember Christmas?"

Harry laughed outright, making Ginny grin.

"Oui! You two break it up. If you want to snog go to Gin's old room," Ron told him as he entered his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Wonderful idea," Harry said as he suddenly picked Ginny up in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"I don't mean shagging!" Ron called after them only to hear Harry and Ginny laughing as they came back into the kitchen.

"Please Ron, we weren't do anything," Ginny said as Harry sat down at the table. She dropped into his lap, leaning back against him.

"You two act like you're married," Ron grumbled as he sat down.

"It's good to see you two again," Hermione said happily as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

"We've missed you too," Harry said.

"How's it coming being a healer?" Ginny asked.

"Tedious work but I think I'm getting there."

"She's top of her class," Ron said in a smug voice.

"How's the Ministry?" Harry questioned.

"The same as always, boring."

"When are the others getting here?" Ginny asked her Mum, who was watching the children with a smile on her face.

"Well Bill, Fleur, and Zoe should be here within the hour. Charlie will be by around five, Percy and Penelope will be by at three. Then Fred and George are bringing Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, and Katie with them at about three as well. Your father should be home around five."

"Wonderful," Hermione said.

"Why don't you four go spend some time outside? That way you'll have something to do later."

"That's fine," Ron said as he got to his feet. The four of them made their way outside.

Harry suddenly picked up Hermione, throwing her over his shoulder, while she let out a scream.

"Put me down right this instant Harry James Potter!" She yelled as she struggled to get him to let her go, a smile on her face.

"Nope. I never realized how light you were."

"Ron! Tell him to put me down this instant."

"Sorry but Harry is a lot stronger than me. You're stuck," Ron remarked with a smug smile.

"Ginny?"

"Oh no, don't get me involved, besides I like the view back here," she replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry threw her a dirty look over his shoulder.

"I didn't need to hear that," Ron said with a groan.

They stopped by one of the trees and Harry deposited Hermione right on Ron's lap.

"Thank you," she snapped as she snuggled up against Ron.

Harry sat down in front of Ginny, leaning back against her, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're welcome."

The four fell into a comfortable silence.

"It's been a while," Hermione said later, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it has," Ginny agreed. "The last time we did this was before the battle."

"Then we just got busy," Ron remarked.

"It just never seemed to calm down," Harry said as he leaned back more against her. Ginny smiled down at him, he smiled up at her. "Maybe it will now that the team is fully set up and the season hasn't started yet."

"That would be nice," Ginny told him as her fingers twined with his.

"Very," Hermione said. "I miss you guys. I like the school but it's not the same as Hogwarts."

"We did have fun though," Ron added as he held Hermione closer to him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't know how many times we broke the rules."

"One too many," Harry, Ginny, and Hermione said together.

"Our little Head Girl here, sneaking out at night all the time," Harry taunted Hermione.

"Look whose talking Head Boy," Hermione teased back.

"Yes but I am the Boy-Who-Lived, I had more freedoms than you."

"That's not true, the teachers loved me."

"That's because you were a suck up," Ginny pointed out.

"This coming from our _other_ Head Girl," Ron added, taking up for his girlfriend.

"I know, I was quite a very popular one. Had guys lined up."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing the two of them spent any free minute hanging out while he wasn't practicing.

"Liar," Ron grumbled. "I still don't like the idea of my sister snogging anyone."

"You're right. Harry, we should just move straight to shagging."

"Wonderful idea," Harry said with a nod. "But I thought we had already gotten past that."

"Good point. Now I'm a ruined woman. People will call me a scarlet woman!"

"True, now I just need to knock you up and get married."

"Will you two please stop, you're going to give Ronald a heart attack!" Hermione snapped but her eyes were bright.

"He started it," Ginny said with a huff as she nuzzled Harry's neck. He grinned and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

"Definitely act like a married couple," Hermione and Ron said together.

"What are you talking about? Remember we are the ones who are shacked up in my apartment, while Ginny and I are having a steamy affair," Harry pointed out.

"Right, we wouldn't want to disappoint anyone," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Hey! You four going to greet us?" Bill called from the door.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny!" Zoe called as she came sprinting up to the four. The five-year-old part Veela launched herself into Harry's arms.

Harry hugged her tightly as Ginny wrapped her arms around her niece as well.

"Just look at you, you've grown," Harry said as she sat in his lap.

"I'm getting bigger. Mum says I look just like her when she was younger," Zoe said proudly.

"And I'll bet you'll be a heartbreaker just like her too," Ginny teased as she ruffled the little girl's hair.

Zoe stuck her tongue out at her.

"I don't see why she always runs to those two," Ron remarked as Bill and Fleur got closer to them.

"She has a fascination with those two," Fleur told him. "Ever since she spent that week with them at the Burrow, she's been talking about them non stop."

"Just look at them," Hermione said in awe.

The three sat, oblivious to their audience as they joked with the little girl.

"Now alls he has to do is make an honest woman out of her," Bill joked.

"Don't let her hear that, she's been teasing me all day about it," Ron complained.

"Zoe, honey, come here," Fleur said to her daughter.

The three of them then realized that the other two had arrived.

"Coming Mum," Zoe said as she got off of Harry's lap and ran over to her Mum, who lifted her up with ease.

"I hear you knocked Fleur up again," Harry told Bill with a cheeky grin.

Everyone turned to look at him, save for Zoe who wasn't really paying attention.

"We haven't even told Mum and Dad yet," Bill said shocked.

"I have my ways."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ginny demanded outraged.

"Sorry?"

Ginny glared down at him.

"Have I told you, you look sexy when you're mad?" Harry asked with a smile.

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"How does he do that?" Bill asked Ron. "He can make any woman smile even when she's mad!"

"Because he isn't a thick git," Fleur told him as she poked her husband in the chest.

"I'm not thick," Bill said with a huff.

"Liar," she said as she turned to leave. Bill caught her around the waist and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Smiling, he took Zoe into his arms, keeping an arm around Fleur's waist as he lead them inside, Fleur grinning brightly.

"He can do it too," Ron complained.

"You're not so bad," Hermione told him.

"Want to go flying?" Harry asked Ginny. "I have the newest model."

"Really?" She asked happily.

He nodded his head.

"Then let's go!" Ginny said as the two got to their feet.

"It's at my apartment."

"Then let's go!" she said impatiently as she wrapped her arms around him and they apparated away.

They reappeared in his flat. Ginny smiled as she let him go, dropping down onto his couch as he disappeared in his room.

"I like it here, can't we just stay?" She called to him.

"No, we agreed to come to dinner," Harry called back. "Besides it's not that great," he told her.

She smiled up at him. "But it's comfortable. Hey, that's where my bra went!" She said as she got to her feet and picked up a red bra that was half way on a chair.

"When were you at my flat?" Harry questioned.

"Last week. You were at the club, working on the team. I was too tired to apparate to my flat that night, so I crashed here."

"That explains why my bed smelled like you. That doesn't, however, explain why your bra was on my chair."

Ginny shrugged. "It fell out of my bag."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. She moved closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. His arm encircled her waist.

"We should go back before they start to think things," he mumbled.

"I don't care what they think, we know the truth," she told him as she turned more towards him, burying her face against his neck. Harry breathed in the smell of her hair, a smile on his face.

"I think you do. I mean how long have they been saying we've been shagging?"

"Since your…fifth year I believe," she said against his neck.

"We should be used to it by now," he remarked.

Ginny just nodded her head, her arm wrapping around his waist. She always loved the times when the two of them would just sit around, holding each other. They had done it so often during the war that it was now out of habit that they would do this. It was one of the most comfortable things in the world, being in his arms.

Harry sighed and released Ginny, who complained.

"We need to get back at least."

"I don't want to," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry smiled and he closed his hand around his broom and apparated both of them to the Burrow.

"Git," Ginny complained as she uncurled herself from him.

"Always," he said as he got to his feet, helping the red head up.

She smiled and the two spent the afternoon riding on the broom.

* * *

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out the door. Harry and Ginny were currently relaxing in the sunlight. Ginny was lying beside him, her head resting on his chest. Hermione and Ron were sitting not far away, talking quietly.

"Coming," All four said together as they got to their feet.

Inside the family, Alicia, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks were all at the table. The four made their way into the kitchen, greeting people as they came.

"We don't have another chair," Ginny complained as Harry took a seat.

"Sorry Ginny," Mr. Weasley said as he realized that they had indeed miscounted how many people were eating.

"That's fine, I have one," she remarked as she sat down in Harry's lap, who took no notice that the red head was sitting in his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist out of pure habit.

Mr. Weasley just smiled as he watched his daughter, who was talking to Katie across the table. His daughter and Harry were quite the pair and had spent numerous times with each other. They were totally in love with each other but had yet to admit to the other. He just hoped it would be soon.

The food was placed on the table and everyone began eating.

"Comfortable?" Harry questioned as he took a bite off of Ginny's fork. She glared at him.

"Very," she remarked as she took a bite of her food. "You don't mind do you?"  
"Nope," he told her as he continued eating his dinner. "I'm used to you."

"Oh thanks Harry, you sure know how to make a girl feel special," Ginny commented with a roll of her eyes.

Harry grinned as he placed a quick kiss on the side of her neck, making her turn to look at him, a question in her eyes. He just continued to grin and eat.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her conversation with Katie again.

Soon dinner had come to its end and everyone got up to leave the kitchen. Fred and George had taken charge of cleaning the kitchen after having promised not to blow it up.

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on one of the couches, her head resting against his shoulder. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were sitting on another couch, the girls talking happily to Tonks who was standing not far off. Hermione, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were obviously in a deep discussion about something to do with the Ministry. Ron, Sirius, and Oliver were all talking about Quidditch.

"I'm kind of tired," Ginny commented to him.

"I am too," he replied lightly as he watched the conversation flow around the table.

"Let's go outside," Ginny told him softly.

"Alright."

The two of them got up and headed outside to enjoy the cool night air. Ginny smiled slightly as she took a seat on the steps of the back porch. Harry sat down beside her, gazing up at the night sky.

"It's nice," Ginny remarked quietly.

"What is?"

"This. Just being able to sit here and not have to worry about what tomorrow is going to bring. Now that the war is over it just seems like everything is a lot more…calm I suppose."

"It does. Just having to think about all that we have been through is enough for me. I mean people are still on about the whole fact that I never wanted to be an Auror."

"You've fought them enough. It is definitely time for you to take a break from that kind of lifestyle. Besides the _entire_ Quidditch world has benefited from the fact that you are a world class player."

"That may be true but that still doesn't mean it's not annoying."

"Look, a shooting star!" Ginny said happily.

"Wow, make a wish Gin."

"We both should," Ginny told him as she closed her eyes to make her wish.

Harry did the same.

Ginny slipped her hand into his once she opened her eyes again. She still loved the way her hand fit so well into his. He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it. Ginny was about to complain when his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. Smiling she snuggled into his chest.

"Ginny, why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" She questioned softly as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Acting like this. Why are we putting off the inevitable?"  
"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," he said quietly as he looked down at her. Ginny couldn't look away from the intense look in his eyes.

She knew what he meant. She didn't have an answer to that question. So what could she do? Sure she was scared. She'd loved him all her life and she _knew_ in her heart that he truly loved her. So why were they doing this? Because it was easier? Because they were afraid of losing each other if it didn't work out?

Harry leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. Ginny leaned into his kiss. It was a gentle kiss but it was all they really needed. The truth. That they could finally stop pretending or acting like they did.

Harry pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers.

"You know what I wished for?"

"What?" Ginny asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"For you."

"You didn't have to wish for that," she told him smiling.

"Why do you say that?"  
"Because you've always had me."

"What did you wish for?"  
Ginny smiled. "That your wish would come true."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. I know you all must have seriously thought that I've disappeared or something right? Well I didn't. If you all seriously want to know I got kicked out of my house a few months back and moved in w/my best friend and her family. So I've spent the last couple of months settling myself in. So there you go.**

**As to if I am starting any series yet that is an I HAVE NO IDEA. I was just digging through my old fics and completing some that I liked and deleting the ones that I didn't. So honestly I have no idea what is going on considering I am still working on well finding a job but that shouldn't be too hard. **

**I may or may not be posting something soon so sorry to all of you who are waiting for a new story to come out. I wish I could tell you when I am going to do one but I can't. Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me.**

**Seritha**


End file.
